Love Or Hate?
by Blood Paine
Summary: Madison is just a normal girl living in Deling, with no magic and on sorceresses terrorising the world, until a chance encounter with a hole in her world leads to Squall's world and a whole new life. (spoilers for end disc 2-end of game) pleez review!


Love Or Hate?

Ok well here's my first ff8 fic. The title has little to no relevance to the story cos when I can't think of a title I just write whatever. Hope you like it, and no I don't own anything except for Mallory, Sarina and Madison, so there…you can't sue me!!

Chapter 1

_________________

I walked along the streets of my hometown of Deling stopping to talk to everyone that I knew. It was unusually quiet for that time of night, normally the streets were swarming with people. I stopped to watch a star shoot across the sky and smiled.

"Hey Madison, wait for us" I saw my two best friends, Mallory and Sarina running toward me and I waved at them.

"You look pretty dressed up Madison, where you been?" Sarina was eyeing my skimpy red dress and high heels. 

I giggled "You know that song I've been writing," they nodded "well I finally got enough courage to sing it in front of an audience.

I giggled again when I saw the looks they gave me. "And you didn't invite us to come hear? Oww I'm hurt!" Mallory gave me her best 'How dare you' look and then burst out laughing.

"Shit, hey listen guys I should get home but I'll see you tomorrow k?" I said glancing at my watch to find that it was already 9:30.

That's when it began.

I gasped, ghosts or…something appeared right in front of us. They were people but we could see right through them. I looked around and no one but Mallory, Sarina and me could see them.

I turned and was going to run away when one of the see-through people ran right through me.

My body felt really weak and I collapsed to the ground and everything went black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ungh, my head" I groaned when I woke up. "Huh?!" I looked around to see that I was no longer in Deling. 

"You ok?" 

I nodded and looked up at the guy that was looking down at me and recognized him as the person that had walked through me.

"Whoa it's you…hey where am I"

He looked confused "We're in my dormitory and what do you mean 'it's you'?" 

I tried to explain, "I was walking…and, and I saw you but you walked right through me…and then I woke up here."

He still looked confused so I explained more, telling him I was walking with my friends after my concert and we all saw see-through people but no one else saw them. I also said that I was from Deling.

"You were in a concert…at Deling…but the Sorceress and Galbadia rule Deling now, hardly anyone comes out of their homes anymore."

"Sorceress? Galbadia rule Deling? Huh?" I had no idea what was going on but he explained all about sorceresses, the war on Galbadia and also about where we were, a place called the garden, where people trained as mercenaries to fight and kill the sorceress.

"Oh, I'm Madison by the way. And you are?"

"Squall"

"Ok well I don't have anywhere to go so can I stay with you…please? Just until I find a way back k?"

"Find a way back where? I think you're stuck here"

"Well" I thought for a while "I might find my friends here so I'll just stick with you"

He nodded and walked to the door.

"If you're gonna stay with me you'll need to learn how to use this" he handed me a sword.

"I'll introduce you to the others if you want." I nodded and placed the sword on his bed and followed him out the door.

When we got to the cafeteria he pointed to a table with 5 people sitting around it. When we walked over a girl wearing a bright yellow dress looked at Squall and laughed, "hehe who's your girlfriend?" 

I blushed, only now remembering my skimpy red dress I was wearing which exposed half my body.

"She's NOT my girlfriend" Squall looked like he was gonna kill her.

"Umm I'm Madison" 

"Ok well I'm Selphie…and these people here are Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Rinoa." She pointed to all of them as she said their names. 

"So Squall," Selphie giggled "how do you know her if she's not your girlfriend?"

He didn't respond so I explained again about what happened to me and that I was gonna stay with them. Luckily they all seemed ok about that and Selphie even offered for me to sleep in her room, which I gratefully excepted.

That night in Selphie's room she gave me some new clothes and I laughed when I saw that her taste in clothes was the same as mine.

"Hey Selphie, do you think you can teach me to use this?" I asked her showing her the sword Squall had given me earlier.

"I'm not real good with swords but I can teach you the basic skills, we can go to the training centre now if you want."

I thought it would be best to start practicing as soon as possible so we both headed to the training center.

"You should tie your hair up you know, it really nice, you wouldn't want it getting wrecked while your fighting, I mean what could possibly be worse than that!"

She eyed my long reddish-brown hair. I giggled at her comment and took the hair tie she gave me.

__

'I guess it's not to bad here, everyone is so nice…but I hope I can find Mallory and Sarina soon.' 

A/N: So what do you think? If I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter!! And any tips to make the story betta would be really appreciated. Oh and the italics are Madison's thoughts. 

I think I'll have Squall and Madison get together later in the story but I dunno yet.


End file.
